


Truce

by switchknitter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Tony Stark, Enemies to Lovers, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki Gets a Hug (Marvel), M/M, Sub Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchknitter/pseuds/switchknitter
Summary: Tony, fresh from a breakup with Pepper, goes to an old haunt in search of distraction.  The gorgeous submissive he meets there seems strangely familiar...
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 147
Collections: Frostiron Holiday Exchange 2020





	Truce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cat2000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/gifts).



> Thanks to artsmyspark for the beta!

Tony slumped down in his chair, seriously rethinking his evening. He was at the alcohol-free bar in The Woodshed, the BDSM dungeon he used to visit regularly before he and Pepper were together.

They weren’t together anymore. She’d met some handsome, boring auditor from a high-end accounting firm, and now Tony was alone.

He kind of wanted to hit his head on the bar a few times. Instead, he sighed and watched the players behind him through the large mirror over the bar.

“You look miserable,” a deep British voice purred in his ear.

Tony jerked his head to see a tall, lanky blond to his left. The man was gorgeous, late twenties maybe, with blue-green eyes and curly hair. Something about him seemed familiar, but Tony was certain he’d remember those cheekbones. “Bad day,” he muttered absently, eyes roaming over the man’s black-clad figure. Maybe he was a model, and Tony had seen his picture before. “Do I know you?”

The man’s lips quirked. “I thought we weren’t supposed to pry in this place.” He looked amused, but there was something else there too. Nervousness, maybe? If so, the guy hid it pretty well.

“A man of mystery. I like it.” Tony gave the blond a small smile, trying to get himself in the mood. “Tell me, beautiful: are you here to kneel, or make someone crawl?” Tony could go either way tonight. He usually preferred to dom, but tonight he wanted a distraction of any kind.

To Tony’s surprise, the stranger blushed lightly. It was adorable. “Kneel, if I can find someone interesting.” The way he was looking at Tony made it clear the man found Tony _very_ interesting. That slight hesitation was still there, though.

“Been a while?” Tony guessed.

The man’s cheeks got a little pinker. “You’ve caught me. It’s been… quite some time.”

“Me too.” Tony’s smile dimmed. “Just broke up with my longtime girlfriend, and she was completely vanilla. Haven’t played with anyone in years.”

The stranger’s eyes were sympathetic. “I’m sorry.” He leaned into Tony’s personal space. “Perhaps we could refresh each other’s memories?”

Tony exhaled. He really, really wanted to take this guy to bed. And he’d just replaced the mattress he’d shared with Pepper. “Come home with me,” Tony said, taking his new friend’s long, cool fingers in his own. “The Woodshed has a ‘no sex’ policy, and I want to fuck you.”

The man’s eyes widened by a fraction. “Do you often take strangers into your home?”

At that, Tony couldn’t help but grin. “You know who I am. There’s usually at least one other Avenger in the building at any time, and I have an amazing security system.” He stood up, pressing himself against the stranger. “I don’t think you want to hurt me tonight.” He ran his knuckles lightly down the man’s cheek, enjoying the way the guy swallowed and his eyes darkened. “I, on the other hand, am going to take. You. Apart.”

They stared at each other for a long moment, the tension building between them. When Tony thought the man was about to drop to his knees right there at the bar, he grinned and stepped back. “Come on, gorgeous. Follow me.” He turned and walked towards the entrance, trusting that his pet for the evening would follow.

The valet brought his car around as Tony and his new friend stood there in silence. Tony had questions, but not until they had some privacy.

Once they were buckled in and headed towards Avengers Tower, Tony glanced at his pet’s profile. “What’s your name?”

The man smiled, but it seemed bitter. “Does it matter?”

Tony shrugged. “I’ll call you Gorgeous, I think. Pet, maybe. Slut, if you like that.”

The blond shook his head. “I’m not into degradation.”

“Good.” Tony smiled as he stopped at a red light. “Me neither, but I like to make my subs happy.” He put a hand on the man’s thigh. “Tell me what you _do_ like,” he ordered.

“I like praise, but I want to earn it. I like pain in small doses, as part of sensation play more than anything else. I like to give up control and feel like it means something to the other person.” The stranger’s eyes flicked to Tony. “I hope that’s not boring. I know I’m not as kinky as some of the other club members.”

“You sound fun to me,” Tony said, regretfully taking his hand away so he could shift gears. “I’ll try to give you what you want. Hard limits?”

“No electricity, no knives, no bodily fluids except semen. I haven’t been with anyone in years, and I can promise you that I’m clean.”

Tony shook his head. “Sorry, but I insist on condoms with anyone I’m not actually dating.”

The man shrugged. “Your choice, but I admit I’m disappointed I won’t get to swallow your come tonight.”

“I’ll try to make up for it in other ways, Gorgeous. What’s your safeword?”

“Yellow for slow, red for stop.”

“Traffic light system. Perfect.” Tony pulled into the Tower’s garage and parked the car. He got out, as did his new friend, and they entered the elevator. Tony didn’t need to push any buttons. JARVIS knew what was up. J was no doubt also running facial recognition on Tony’s guest.

The pair were silent until they entered the penthouse. Tony looked up at his pet. “Do you need anything before we start?”

“No, Sir,” the man said, shifting so his hands were behind his back.

“Well, you’ll need some water later. Hang on.” Tony went behind the bar and took out two chilled water bottles. “Follow me.” He walked to his bedroom, not looking behind him, and set the bottles on a dresser.

This was actually happening. Tony was going to top this beautiful man, and it was going to be _great_. He turned to face his pet, who was watching him carefully. “Undress for me, Gorgeous.”

The stranger’s hands shook slightly as he unbuttoned his shirt, slowly exposing a torso that was far more muscular than Tony had expected. “Exquisite,” Tony breathed, both because he wanted to and because the sub had a praise kink.

Sure enough, the man blushed lightly as he cast his shirt aside. He sat on the side of the bed and removed his shoes -- Italian leather, Tony noticed -- and socks. He stood, and watched Tony carefully as he undid his belt.

Tony realized he was holding his breath. Even the man’s feet were beautiful. Tony kept his eyes on his pet as the man dropped his trousers and underwear and kicked them to the side. Not only did Gorgeous have a perfect body, but his erect cock was large and uncut. Tony wanted that. Too bad he always held to his rule about condoms.

Finally Tony dragged his eyes back up to the man’s face. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” he told his pet sincerely.

He wasn’t expecting the man to flinch.

“I can’t do this,” the stranger said, tensing. “I want you, I want _this_ , but I don’t want this to be a lie.” Before Tony could express his confusion, the man’s image shimmered.

Loki.

Why hadn’t Tony seen it before? The hair and eyes had been different, but he would have thought he could recognize those lips and cheekbones anywhere. Loki’s body was the same, except there were scars, probably from a lifetime of battle wounds.

All that flashed through his head in a nanosecond, before he could remember that Loki was a bad guy. “JARVIS?” His AI would send in a suit.

“Wait, Stark. Please.” Loki’s eyes -- green now, poison green -- were pleading. “I wish for a truce tonight. Please.”

Tony’s eyes narrowed. “You’re seriously telling me all you’re here for is sex.”

“I spoke no lies to you tonight.” Loki’s words were rushed, knowing he was on borrowed time. “I’ve wanted you for some time, and I saw my chance tonight. I was prepared to keep my illusion, but--” The god looked away, mouth twisted bitterly. “You said I was beautiful. I couldn’t let the lie stand.”

Loki’s sincerity was painful to witness, and Tony didn’t think he was that good of an actor. “JARVIS, stand down.” Tony stalked over to where Loki stood, shoulders slumped in defeat. “Your word. A truce. Tonight only.”

“You have my word, Stark.” Loki met his eyes. There was fear and hope in them.

Tony reached out and took Loki’s wrist. “Don’t make me regret this,” he breathed, then pulled Loki in for a kiss.

It took the god a moment to get over his shock and start kissing back. Tony took advantage of that surprise, sliding his tongue between Loki’s lips as he buried his free hand in Loki’s hair. The god melted against Tony, their mouths moving together in an increasingly passionate kiss.

It went on and on, until Tony needed air. He broke the kiss but stayed close. “I’ve wanted you since that stupid fucking invasion,” Tony said harshly but truthfully. “You’re goddamn gorgeous, Loki, and I still want to take you to pieces.” He kissed Loki again, and this time the god moaned. Praise kink, indeed.

He let go of Loki’s wrist and wrapped his arm around the god’s waist, keeping hold of his hair. When he was short on oxygen again, he tugged Loki’s inky locks. “I,” he said, pausing to lightly bite the god’s neck, “want you,” another bite, “to lay face down on the bed, arms up towards the headboard.” He stepped back, missing the press of their bodies immediately.

“Yes, Sir.” Loki knelt on the mattress and maneuvered into position. Tony couldn’t help but notice Loki was hard again. Good.

Tony fetched cuffs and rope from his closet. He put a cuff on Loki’s wrist. “I realize this won’t hold you if you want to get away,” Tony said casually as he tied Loki’s wrist to the bedpost. “But you don’t want to get away, do you, Gorgeous?”

“No, Sir.” Loki sounded like he was having trouble putting words together. And they’d barely started. This was going to be fun.

Tony went to the other side of the bed and tied Loki’s other wrist. “Comfortable, pet?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Tony could see the tension in Loki’s back. He’d have to fix that. On impulse he got a small bottle of massage oil from the nightstand drawer. “Now, relax. I want this to feel good.” He straddled Loki’s thighs, then poured a small amount of oil into his palm. Once he’d capped the bottle and set it aside, he rubbed his hands together to warm them and then swept them across Loki’s back.

“What are you doing, Sir?”

“Giving you a massage.” Tony pressed into the god’s muscles, and was pleased to draw a groan from his pet.

“Why?” Loki asked when he could catch his breath.

“Because you need to relax, pet, and because I like doing this.” Tony found a knot and worked it with his thumb, making Loki groan again. “No more talking unless you need something.”

Loki made a noise of assent as Tony continued the massage. The god began to unwind as Tony worked, until he barely twitched when Tony slid further down.

Tony turned the massage erotic as he began to knead Loki’s ass, enjoying the way the firm flesh felt under his hands. Loki was making little noises of pleasure, and Tony grinned as he moved so he could part Loki’s cheeks and lick his hole.

The god twitched and whined softly. Tony grinned. “You like that, pet?” Loki hummed in pleasure. Tony did it again, licking and teasing for a while before he pressed his tongue as deep as he could go.

Loki whimpered, and the sound went straight to Tony’s cock. He kept thrusting with his tongue, twisting it skilfully as he slid it in and out of Loki’s ass, until the god was pushing back up against Tony and panting with need.

Tony kept at it until he was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to talk for a couple of days. Loki was nearly sobbing with desire, and when Tony sat up Loki finally broke.

“Please, Sir, please, Norns, I’ll do anything you want, please!”

“Get on your knees,” Tony ordered softly.

Loki struggled to get his knees under him, still tied to the bed. When he’d succeeded, Tony stroked his flank. “Will you be good for me, Loki?”

“Yes, Sir, anything you want.” Loki was trembling all over.

Tony smacked one ass cheek, hard enough that it would have hurt a human but was probably nothing to Loki. Still, Loki jerked and moaned. “Will you take ten blows for me?”

“Yes, Sir!”

“Good boy.” Tony hit him again. “One.” He rubbed the spot, then hit the other cheek. “Two.”

The point of this wasn’t to hurt Loki. It was to make him feel his submission, and Tony’s control. Tony slowly and methodically beat Loki’s ass, pausing to caress the skin and rub gently between blows. By the time Tony reached ten, Loki was sobbing.

“You were such a good boy for me, Loki.” Tony got out a condom and put it on, lubing up. “You’re so beautiful. Thank you so much for being good for me.” He got behind Loki and lined himself up. “Are you ready for your reward?”

“Yes, Sir, thank you, Sir.” Loki moaned loudly as Tony slowly, gently pushed into him. They were both shaking with need. Tony bit the inside of his cheek as he slid home. He couldn’t let himself come until Loki did.

When he’d gotten control of himself, he drew his hips back and then thrust in slowly.

“Please, Sir, please, please fuck me, please, I need it.”

Tony put one hand on Loki’s hip and threaded the other into Loki’s hair. He pulled the god’s head back and began to pound into him. The awkward position meant Loki couldn’t do anything but take it as Tony fucked him. Loki was crying and pleading as Tony rode him, desperate to come.

Finally Tony could wait no longer, and he reached under Loki to jack him off even as he pulled harder on the god’s hair. Loki came with a loud moan, and Tony let himself go. His eyes rolled back in his head as he came harder than he had in memory. He forced himself to stay upright, to not pass out, until it felt like every drop of come in his body had been wrenched from him.

Somehow he managed to pull out, get off the bed, and throw the condom away. He untied Loki, who could barely move from exhaustion, and laid down with him.

“You’re goddamn amazing, Loki.” As tired as Tony was, aftercare was more important. He pulled the pliant god onto his shoulder. “You were so good for me. Absolutely fucking perfect. Thank you.”

Loki made a pleased noise, despite being worn out.

“Do you want some water?” Tony wasn’t sure if Asgardians got dehydrated like humans did.

“Mmph,” Loki replied, which Tony took as a no. He chuckled and petted Loki’s hair. “Okay then. If you need anything, I’m right here. You really were fantastic.”

Before Tony’s brain could catch up with his mouth, he was talking again. “We can do this anytime you want, my gorgeous pet.” Tony blinked, realizing what he’d said. “Be a good boy and our truce can last more than just tonight.”

Loki was looking at him with wide but glassy eyes. “You’re mad.”

Tony grinned sheepishly. “You just noticed?”

The god slid his arm around Tony’s middle. “Sleep now, truce later,” he mumbled.

Tony couldn’t stop himself from smiling. Maybe he’d found the way to bring a villain to the light side. Or, at least, the kinky side.

  
  



End file.
